A safety helmet with a bracket for a breathing mask is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,940 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,940 is hereby incorporated by reference). The bracket is used to securely fasten the breathing mask on the shell of the helmet under varying conditions of use. The bracket is designed for this purpose as a component that is under spring tension and can be extended telescopically. Two opposite brackets are fastened for this purpose to the breathing mask in an articulated manner. The brackets have hook-shaped end pieces, which snap into fastening mounts on the lateral surfaces of the safety helmet. The safety helmet is pressed firmly against the face of the helmet's user by the spring tension of the brackets. To achieve uniform contact of the breathing mask with the face of the user of the helmet, the end pieces of the brackets can be displaced to a certain extent along the fastening mount. The bracket normally assumes a certain angular position in relation to the safety helmet. When the user of the helmet moves his head during use, stresses may develop between the breathing mask and the safety helmet, which can be compensated only by the axial displacement of the brackets. The contact pressure of the breathing mask with the face of the user of the helmet changes in the process, which is felt to be unpleasant.